This project is a longitudinal study of cardiovascular, renal, and ophthalmologic changes in children, adolescents and young adults with essential hypertension. The goal of this project is to determine whether young patients with essential hypertension are developing target organ abnormalities and to identify risk factors for the development of these abnormalities.